Stained Glass
by Jalicyn-chan
Summary: Colours and light. Shadows and dark. Torment and comfort. The dreams of Bakura Ryou and Yami no Bakura. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou.**

**Warnings: Slight Lime. Yaoi. Shounen-Ai.**

**Stained Glass**

Tears falling, salty and thick, in never ending rivers of diamond light and opaque glow, trails of water leaving eyes that had seen too much. Fractured sun the colour of life shining through, red and gold and blue and green. Falling to dampen cloth and flesh, hair and carpet, as rain of another world. Falling through the rainbow, so the tears were crimson drops of hot blood or cold shards of shattered ice. Dripping down as green as nature and as blue as the sea. Sliding over well-worn tracks traced into curving cheeks and down from a trembling jawline. Broken sobs and shaking shoulders cause the bloodied ice to fly across the air, leaving lines of colours shooting like comets across the shrouded room.

Blackened shadows twisting in pleasure of seeing such hopelessnees of the Light, swallowing the beauty of Good hungrily, craving its sweetness. Turning and consuming, coming ever closer to the cracked and bleeding form of Heaven on Earth. Such goes unnoticed as a fresh wave of pain flows over the fragile form, new light soaking the white mane beneath. Death watches silently. He had done his duty; he moved to step back to his world of darkness and decay, where a new soul waits with fearful anticipation. Foolish mortal, thinking a god was there to save them all. It was all a lie, something to make them all feel better. The unknown was feared, as it should be. The unknown was so much better that way, worse than what we could ever dream up on our own.

The unknown should stay that way. Unknown.

But it was seen and heard, felt and recognized, by this small form creating such beautiful colour and radiant sunlight, this tiny child Heaven has chosen as its own. The tears have fallen last, unseen or heard by another, lost upon the ground of this grave, this last home for the damned. Eyes are blank, the emerald depths lost and haunted. Skin is white, almost gray, pale and cold. The form is curled into a ball, protecting itself from something not there, an attacker that hurt so much more than any one of the mortal realm. By simply not being there.

**xxx**

A pale spirit watches the child residing within his Light's soul room with wide eyes, the violet disbelieving and traumatized from the onslaught of memories brought upon him by this sight. The same tears of diamond and opaque, the same lost helplessness, the same painful sobs and protective stance. The same fractured light, falling to land anywhere it could, brightening a place filled with shadow. A second thought was never given chance; long strides brought the form, glowing with an unnoticed blackened aura, to the soft child. Knees dropped to the floor with the crimson ice of torment, slim arms reaching to catch hold of their opposite.

Rocking, slow rocking of a slender body as the tiny child was cradled, harsh breaths all that remained of the brutal sobs previous. Soft crooning whispered into an ear, tender strokes of a lithe hand through silken strands of ivory. Bodies relaxed, terror faded. The attacker had been beaten. It had never stood a chance. Sleep overcomes the small body, and dreams of blackness, impenetrable shadow came known. No fear; this Darkness tucked the Light into a hug, a soft hold of protectiveness and caring. The Light purred, clinging to the flesh of slim shoulders, lips pressed into the comforting hollow of an elongated throat. The Dark murmured back, promises of freedom and love falling from strong lips buried into the Light's hair. No longer is the Light a child. In its stead is a slim teenager, so alike to the decieving thief of night, but so utterly different.

Tender caresses and soft strokes turned heated; mouths traveled and found each other in a desperate, hungry kiss betraying pain and need, lust and desire. It seemed to go on forever; tongues tangling and exploring sensitive ridges and curves. Plundering of heated caverns and scorching flesh. Bites raining down on the column of the Light's throat, teeth nipping and tongue soothing. Moans and yelps answer the teasing...

**xxx**

Ryou's eyes opened, a yawn escaping him as he glanced to the clock. Five in the morning. Sure enough, the alarm went off ten minutes later, signaling the start of his day. As he stood, he reached up to rub his neck. Something was bothering him. He shrugged and got his school uniform out, heading for the shower.

The water running over his body, he thought on his dream. His lips, bruised and swollen, curved upwards into a smile. He wondered who this Dark was. He hoped to find out. Even if he didn't know the dark, he loved it.

On his chest, an archaic eye engraved into a strange golden Ring lost within Egyptian mythology and history glowed. Within, the Dark waits, fending off the attacker of his lover, watching with a careful eye filled with unconsented insanity for his Light. And in their dreams, the child gives the drops of fractured light and glowing colour, waiting for his rescuer to return to him.

To love him like no one else in the world would.

**xxx**

**This was the result of not sleeping all night and having a lot of sugar in the morning. Best part of the weekend.**

**Review Please.**

**Jalicyn-chan**


End file.
